The Scroll of the Royal Ninja
by mmasavag
Summary: Yume Yamikaze was always bullied growing up due to being different, alone, and having white hair. She is suddenly transported to a different world where our beloved ninja are at and she remembers Kiba's name. Did she come from here and what path is she supposed to take? Will there be love in the air?


M2: Hi, everyone! Welcome to my first Naruto Fanfic! Please enjoy.

A DIFFERENT WORLD

 _Crash!_

A teenaged girl with white hair slumped into the locker she was just thrown into. She looked up at the group of girls surrounding her with hollow, ice colored eyes. The girls surrounding her had evil features on them as they inched closer.

"Get out of here, you white haired freak!" the leader of the group of girls said.

"No one wants you here!" another girl chimed.

The girls laughed at the snide comments as the victim stood there, taking on the force of their wrath head on. Everyone at the school looked at her like she was some sort of abomination, even the teachers, the principal, and the staff. People would whisper about her and she ignored them as best she could. Store owners would not allow the girl to shop there and people would take the money she managed to save up from finding loose change.

Yume Yamikaze took all the hardship in stride, though. She would not let it get her down. She knew the girls would eventually get bored and leave like before. She just had to wait it out and she was a very patient young woman.

The girls departed and Yume followed shortly thereafter, taking her mountain bike and pedaling away from the school and out of the city into the forest. Here, she found everything she needed to survive and a place to stay that provided peace and quiet. On her way to her tent, she felt a strange energy in the air. Suddenly, the world began to spin around her and her world faded to black.

Yume woke up in a forest but the feeling was different around her. Her bike laid right next to her and she picked it up and started walking it. She wandered about aimlessly until she heard a scream. She dropped her bike and ran towards the scream to find to find a girl around her age with brown hair and Chinese garb on the ground unconscious and three burly men armed with swords dressed like ninja.

Yume's instinct took over as she dashed forward, picking up a sword from the ground as she went, and stopped between the fallen girl and aiming her sword at the three ninja. She hoped the girl was not alone and that her comrades had heard her scream too. Until then, she would have to hold them off.

"You think you're going to take us on too, little kunoichi?" The first ninja teased.

"I can't let you hurt her anymore," Yume replied and readied herself for the impending impact.

Just then, two whirlwinds came out from among the trees and hit two of the ninja before being replaced by a teen boy her age and a dog. Another boy appeared next to him with his long hair gathered at the ends and a teen wearing a green jumpsuit appeared next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

His attention focused on the girl behind them.

"Tenten…"

"I can treat her injuries. I just need you to cover me," Yume said as she spun to face Tenten.

"You're a medical- nin? Okay, just make her better, please."

"I will, uh…"

"Rock Lee. Just call me Lee."

"Yes, Lee. I'll take good care of Tenten."

Yume unshouldered her pack and pulled out a medical kit, setting it on the ground and opening it. She then carefully rolled Tenten onto her back and examined her wounds. Most of them were superficial, but the gash down her arm was especially deep and needed stitches. While cleaning the wound, Yume surmised that Tenten was knocked unconscious from being thrown into a tree by the brutes. Once the wound was clean, Yume stitched up the wound and wound it with a bandage. By this time, Lee had joined the fighting and the other two ninja were defeated, leaving the leader standing between her and them.

The leader smirked suddenly and spun around dashing towards Yume and Tenten. He aimed his sword, ready to thrust it into Yume's back.

"Watch out!" Lee shouted.

Yume picked up the sword and a portal developed right in front of her. She shoved the sword through the portal just as another one appeared in front of the ninja and he ran right into the sword, spearing him in the chest. The leader dropped his sword and fell back, the bloody sword drawing out of his chest. The sword retreated through the portal as she put the sword down and both portals closed silently. The boys rushed forward and knelt next to the girls.

Kiba watched as Neji and Lee checked on Tenten, who was regaining consciousness. He then looked at Yume and thought he recognized her from the early academy days. He decided to test his theory out.

"Yume-chan?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

Yume looked over at Kiba and studied him with puzzled eyes before they became sharper.

"I think I know you. Are you Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah. You do recognize me!"

Yume brought her hand up to her head and held it. It looked like she was in pain to Kiba."

"Are you hurt, Yume?"

"Everything's so fuzzy. Why…why can't I remember everything more clearly?"

"Yume?"

"Everything is so familiar, yet so strange. Where am I?" Yume muttered out loud to herself.

"Yume? You're starting to freak me out. Yume?"

Yume's eyes grew blank before they closed and she fell forward. Kiba caught her and held her close to him, as if protecting her from something. Tenten was fully aware of her surroundings now as she and her team focused of the two.

"You know her, Kiba?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. She started attending the academy with us but was taken out by her father and brother to go on a mission. They never returned since then. I never what happened to them until now. She looks so pale. We should get her to the hospital and get you checked out as well, Tenten."

The group travelled back to Konoha and they went straight to the hospital, where they were met by their friends and well as Kakashi, who was interrogating them.

"So you know her, Kiba?"

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei."

"What's her name?"

"Yume Yamikaze, sir. Do you think that she'll be okay?"

"Her chakra's low but she'll be fine," Sakura answered.

"Yamikaze? Are you certain?"

"Yeah. She has a father and older brother."

"I see…"

"What is it, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"The Yamikazes were sent on mission years ago but they never returned. They were found by a team of ANBU, the father and the son, dead. The daughter was nowhere to be found. We thought that she had been killed too. Now she suddenly shows up and has the answers as to what happened."

"She remembered me, but not too well, Kakashi Sensei," Kiba said.

"The doctors will help her when she wakes up. They may be able to find out if she's under a type of genjutsu or suffering from memory loss due to traumatic events. We'll just have to wait and see."

Kakashi left, followed by Naruto and Sakura. The others trickled out, leaving Kiba there alone with Yume lying in the bed and him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please be okay, Yume. I'm worried about you."

Kiba clasped his hand around hers and sat there until he was chased out be the nurse and told he can return in the morning. Akamaru sensed Kiba's sour mood and tried to cheer him up. Kiba smiled and patted Akamaru's head.

"Thanks, buddy. Let's come back tomorrow, okay?"

Akamaru barked once and nuzzled him before they reached home and went to bed. Kiba could not sleep though, thinking about Yume. He then got up and dressed again and about to crawl out the window when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and found Akamaru tugging on him.

"It's okay, Akamaru. I'm just checking on Yume-chan."

Akamaru followed Kiba out onto the roof and they both went to the hospital, sneaking into Yume's room and continued watching over her. It was early in the morning when she began to stir and Kiba sat on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Yume-chan?"

Yume's eyes fluttered open and she looked over at Kiba and smiled slightly.

"Kiba-kun."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Yume, do you remember what happened to you? You've been gone for so long that they thought you were dead."

"I really don't remember much. The last memory that has haunted me for years was I was walking with someone partially concealed by my wagasa and I saw a man with white hair and his left eye was concealed. I remember calling the concealed man 'Dad' and asked who the other man was. He told the man's name was Kakashi Hatake and was known as the copycat ninja due to the use of his sharingan. We were leaving to go somewhere and that's my strongest memory."

"Do you remember what happened to your dad?"

"No. It's all a blur."

"Maybe there's a jutsu blocking your memory. We'll have to wait until the doctors come later.

"Will you stay with me until they do? I'm sick of being alone."

Kiba smiled and they talked throughout the night until dawn began to creep through the windows. He liked the fact that she remembered him even though it had been years since they had last seen each other in the academy and he wondered how she survived all this time. He figured to save her some grief and ask her later since others would be questioning her later and if she wanted to talk about it, she would. Until then, he would just be a comforting friend.


End file.
